Une ruse cruelle DRARRY
by Paatmol
Summary: Draco Malfeoy est âgé de 29 ans quand il est accusé du meurtre de ses parents, Narcissa et Lucius Malefoy et, malgré le fait qu'il possède une somme d'argent astronomique pour amadouer les jurés et avoir les meilleurs avocats, il est condamné à 35 ans de Prison. Quelques années plus tard, Harry Potter, journaliste de 27 ans, va rouvrir le dossier Malefoy. A ses risques et périls..
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Donc, moi, c'est Madame Arwen et c'est ma première Drarry. On me dit que j'ai du talent pour écrire et, étant fan du couple HarryXDraco, je me lance dans une Drarry !

Tout se passe dans le monde Moldu ! Et Draco va utiliser Harry pour...MYSTERE ! Haha !:D

Mais avant tout, étant donné que l'histoire se passe dans le monde moldu, je dois faire tout un truc, bref, le début va être lent et...NON NE PARTEZ PAS ! Lisez, je pense que ça vaut le coup et puis, z'êtes pas pressés, hein ? **fait des yeux trop mignons**...JE LE SAVAIS !

Bonne lecture !

_Chapitre 1_

_Notre histoire débute dans la plus petite commune d'Angleterre, Fordwich, et nous sommes le 1er décembre 1986._

De petites particules glacés tournoient dans le ciel gris et froid de Fordwich. Il neige. Le vent est atrocement froid. Il est sans pitié. Les animaux les plus faibles ne tiendront pas l'hiver. La mort s'approche d'eux. Silencieuse. Froide. Cruelle.

Un frisson parcourra l'échine de Lysander Evans. Ce dernier était âgé de cinquante trois ans et ses cheveux, autrefois d'un beau noir ébène, était à présent parsemés de fils argentés. Très barbu, les oreilles décollées, il faisait peur aux enfants. Son visage était calme et serein, mais aussi dur. Ses yeux bleus électrique semblaient parfois perdu, comme s'ils n'appartenaient pas à la froide personnalité de Lysander. Comme s'ils n'avaient rien à faire ici.

Vue du ciel, la ville de Fordwich devait à présent ressembler à un gros gâteau recouvert de sucre glace. Lysander se gratta la nuque – un tic, chez lui – et se dirigea vers les bois. Les arbres étaient nus, leurs feuilles étant tombés plusieurs semaines auparavant, et semblaient trembler de froid. Sans s'occuper de la sombre apparence de la forêt en hiver, Lysander avança. Il les entendait encore. Ces _cris. Perçants. Déchirants_. Des cris _humains_. Des cris suraigu qui ne pouvaient venir que d'un enfant. Ou d'un bébé. Armé de son vieux fusil, qui servait plus à rassurer le vieil homme qu'autre chose, Lysander avança, de plus en plus vite, ses yeux cherchant avidement d'où provenait ces cris. Ils devenaient de plus en plus désespérés, comme s'ils lançaient un dernier appel. Un appel au secours.

Et quand enfin il découvrit d'où venait ces cris, Lysander se tétanisa durant plusieurs secondes. Une éternité pour le bébé seulement recouvert d'une fine couverture, appuyé contre un arbre. Ses cris redoublèrent et l'homme se précipita en avant. Il attrapa le bébé. Il devait avoirs quelques semaines. Ses yeux étaient fermés et ses cheveux noirs, doux et ébouriffés. Sans s'en rendre compte, Lysander avait oublié son fusil mais il avait tellement peur pour ce bébé, ce petit être abandonné, qu'il n'y pensa pas une seule seconde. Les cris de Lysander, accompagnés de ceux du bébé, ameutèrent le village encore endormi et tout les habitants se précipitèrent dehors. James Potter, le médecin, fut le premier à réagir et à recouvrir le bébé de sa veste.

-Suis moi, ordonna t-il à Lysander.

Lysander, qui détestait qu'on lui donne des ordres autant qu'il détestait les enfants, ne broncha pas et suivit Monsieur Potter. Il déposa le bébé sur un coussin et ses cris se calmèrent quelques peu. Et pour la première fois, il ouvrit les yeux. Des yeux d'une beauté incroyable. Des yeux à couper le souffle. Des yeux d'un vert émeraude de tout ce qu'il y a de plus pur, de plus beau. De plus innoncent.

-Quand as-tu entendu les cris pour la première fois ? Demanda James Potter en examinant minutieusement l'enfant.

Tellement absorbé par ces yeux si particuliers, Lysander ne répondit pas.

-Lysander ! S'exclama James, agacé.

-Vers six heures, ce...ce matin, balbutia Lysander sans quitter le bébé des yeux.

-A part une coupure au front, il est en parfaite santé. Il est frigorifié mais il ne doit pas être dehors depuis si longtemps, sinon tu aurais entendu les cris bien plus tôt. Il n'avait que cette couverture ? Lysander acquiesça et tourna la tête si vite quand le médecin s'exclama « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » qu'il faillit se le rompre. Une lettre humide avait été soigneusement disposé dans la couverture du bébé. Lysander attrapa vivement la lettre et l'ouvrit.

_Sous son apparence Angélique, c'est un Démon. En abandonnant cet enfant, j'ai pour but de le faire souffrir autant qu'il m'a fait souffrir. Vous qui le trouvez, prenez garde ou la malédiction du malheur vous frappera. Vous qui ne le tuer pas, prenez garde ou ses yeux vous hypnotiseront. Vous qui l'adopter, il vous décevra. Vous qui êtes vivant et heureux, il vous détruira._

Lysander resta bouche bée devant ces mots. Ces mots qui avaient été écrit par une mère. Ou un père. Des mots cinglants et cruels. Sans plus attendre, il déchira cette lettre et fourra les bouts dans sa poche.

-Que disait-elle ? Demanda calmement James Potter.

-Rien, répondit Lysander en sursautant, ayant complètement oublié la présence du médecin. Ni son prénom, ni sa date de naissance, ni par qui il a été abandonné. Personnes n'a de ces yeux ici. A part Lily.

-Insinuerais-tu quelque chose par là ? S'insurgea Monsieur Potter en lançant au vieil homme un regard polaire.

Lysander fronça les sourcils.

-Ce bébé a quelques semaines, James, dit-il, et je sais que Lily n'a encore jamais eu de bébé. Si elle avait été enceinte, je l'aurais remarqué, et les autres aussi...Et puis elle est...Je... peu importe.

-Excuse moi, soupira le jeune médecin en passant une main dans ces cheveux noirs, j'ai un peu de mal à avaler le fait que l'on puisse abandonner un enfant si jeune.

-Il a les mêmes cheveux que toi, ricana Lysander après quelques minutes de silence.

- Quelle maturité, Monsieur Evans, répliqua sèchement James.

Lysander vit tout de même que les yeux du médecin pétillaient et il lui adressa un sourire affectueux.

-Dit le moi si je me trompe, James, reprit-il, mais Lily ne peut pas avoir d'enfants, n'est-ce pas ?

James se renfrogna et ses yeux de la couleur de l'océan perdirent instantanément leur éclat.

-Tu ne te trompes pas, admit-il finalement.

Lysander attrapa le bébé, qui se remit à crier, et le tendit à James.

-Je te présente alors le jeune Potter, déclara Lysander alors que James le regardait avec des yeux ronds.

-Lysander...

-Cet enfant n'a pas de famille, l'interrompit Lysander d'une voix dur, et je sais que Lily meurt d'envie d'avoir des gosses. Je suis simplement logique, James. Les temps sont durs ces temps-ci et personne ne voudra s'en occuper. Mais je sais que toi, tu le feras. Et Lily aussi. Donne lui un prénom. Je veux le savoir avant tout le monde avant d'aller expliquer aux habitants cette histoire un peu...

- ...Hors du commun ? Finit J ames, tout sourire. Lily m'a dit, avant qu'on sache qu'elle était stérile, que si elle avait un garçon, elle l'appellerait Harry.

Lysander fit un baiser sur la tempe du bébé, qui s'arrêta de crier.

Bienvenue à toi, Harry Potter.

Vos avis ? JE VEUX TOUT SAVOIR ALORS …. COMMENTEZ ! Xxxx love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Re-bonjour les gens !**

_Booooon..._ pas beaucoup de reviews mais bon... J'ai vu que des gens me suivaient alors... je ne baisse pas les bras o/ !

Donc, pour ceux qui me suivent (cœur sur vous, je vous **aime**!) un petit topo... :

**En gros, cette histoire est une **_adaptation de Harry Potter façon moldu !_ Je reprends le caractère et le physique de chaque personnages de la saga magique de J.K Rowling, et je l'ai introduit dans une histoire moldu ! _Breeeef_. Je pense que vous êtes loin d'être bêtes, donc je pense que vous avez compris !

**LE CHAPTRE 2 :**

Il va parler de l'enfance de Harry (Oui, le début est lent bla bla bla...) et à partir du chapitre **3** ou **4**, ce sera un adulte. Un chapitre sera également dédié au procès de Draco, et enfin, ces deux là se rencontreront et notre Draco chéri va utiliser Harry pour parvenir à ses fins...** JE N'EN DIT PAS PLUS ! Je préviens aussi que c'est une Drarry classé M est que à un moment ou à un autre, il y aura des scènes de sexe explicites (pas plus de deux ou trois) alors si vous n'aimez pas... **_**Partez ?**_

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 2

_14 ans plus tard, 30 novembre 2000, Fordwich._

Harry lança à Ron une discrète boule de papier, qui rebondit et tapa ce dernier en plein dans l'oeil. Tandis que Ron promettait par gestes de cruels représailles à Harry, celui-ci était secoué d'un fou rire silencieux. Madame Pince, une vieille femme au dos voûté et, qui possédait un chignon extraordinairement affreux, lança aux deux amis un regard noir et méprisant.

Monsieur Weasley, Monsieur Potter, vous me ferez le plaisir de nettoyer _toute _la classe avant de partir ! Déclara t-elle de sa voix suraiguë alors que Harry était à présent plié en deux.

Même cette punition ne calma pas Harry, qui tomba finalement de sa chaise. Ce fut au tour de Ron de rire et alors que Madame Pince ouvrait la bouche, la cloche sonnant la fin des cours retentit et les deux amis se précipitèrent dehors, oubliant ainsi leur punition.

Ils coururent, piétinant le sol verglacé et recouvert d'une fine couche de neige, et ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsque la distance entre eux et le collège fut raisonnable. Le souffle court et les joues rosies par le froid, Harry regardait Ronald Weasley, son meilleur ami, s'esclaffer de temps à autre. Pour son âge, Ron était déjà grand et dégingandé, il possédait des cheveux d'un roux flamboyant et son visage était constellé de tâches de rousseurs. Quant à Harry, ses cheveux s'étaient éclairci au fil du temps et étaient à présent brun – et soit disant passant, toujours aussi ébouriffés et indomptables... - et ses yeux n'avaient pas perdu de leur éclat merveilleux. Ces yeux si profonds, si beaux, qui pétillaient de joie et de malice à longueur de journée.

-Quelle vieille harpie, grommela Ron en pensant bien évidemment à Madame Pince, leur professeur de Français.

-Heureusement que c'est le week end, soupira Harry, sinon je suis persuadé que cette vieille folle serait venue nous chercher chez nous pour nettoyer sa maudite classe qui pue le rat.

-Cette vieille...cette vieille limace ! S'esclaffa Ron, à court d'arguments.

Harry pouffa de rire et ils se redressèrent afin de se remettre en route.

-Ça te dit de passer chez les Weasley boire un chocolat chaud, Harry ? Demanda finalement Ron.

Harry acquiesça ils se mirent à saliver en pensant aux délicieux toasts et aux chocolats chauds et crémeux qui les attendaient là-bas.

Lily Potter était assise sur le canapé pourpre et or qui trônait dans le salon près de la cheminée en marbre gris. Elle somnolait. Un feu ronflait dans la cheminée et l'agréable chaleur qui régnait dans la pièce endormirait n'importe qui. Elle songeait à la vie. Que ce serait-il passé si Lysander n'avait jamais entendu et trouvé Harry ce premier décembre 1986 ? Elle n'aurait jamais eu d'enfants. Elle n'aurait jamais connu les inquiétudes, les colères, les joies d'être mère. _Jamais. _Ce mot la faisait frissonner. Elle devrait le rayer de son vocabulaire. Ce mot était mauvais pour tout être qui y pensait. _« Tu ne gagneras _jamais _à ce jeu ! », « tu n'auras _jamais_ d'enfants ! », « tu ne seras _jamais belle _. »..._

Elle secoua le tête, souhaitant chasser ces sombres pensées. Elle était heureuse et triste d'avoir Harry. Triste car Harry répétait inlassablement, chaque fois qu'on lui offrait un cadeau le premier décembre : _« Je n'ai pas d'anniversaire. »_ néanmoins il acceptait les cadeaux - certes de mauvais grâce – mais il les acceptait. D'après lui, si ses parents biologiques l'avaient abandonné, c'est qu'il le méritait, d'une manière ou d'une autre. C'était un jeune garçon épanoui, heureux, mais il avait ce côté sombre et sec quand on avait le malheur d'évoquer ses parents biologiques. Chaque fois que quelqu'un lui demandait « _Tes parents biologiques te manquent, Harry ? _» Harry devenait froid et répliquait toujours quelque chose de ce genre là, étant donné qu'il connaissait chaque habitants de Fordwich :

-As-tu un frère ?

-Euh...non, Harry..

-Est-ce qu'il te manque ?

-Non, puisque je n'en ai pas..

-C'est exactement la même chose.

Sa « vraie » famille était les Potter. Lorsqu'il avait été abandonné, Harry avait déjà quelques semaines et il en avait déduit que jamais il ne saurait sa date de naissance – et donc d'anniversaire.

Et elle était heureuse de l'avoir car chaque jour, Harry la rendait fière. Elle n'hésitait pas à défendre Harry corps et âme, elle marchait fièrement dans la rue, se vantant sans exagération qu'elle avait un fils formidable. Et James était de son avis. C'est tout ce qui comptait.

Chapitre relativement court, désolé ! Mais le chapitre trois compensera celui-ci étant donné qu'il sera très long, on y rencontrera les Weasley façon moldu, les Granger, _bref_, tout un petit monde ! Nous évoquerons aussi la vocation d'Harry : Journaliste.

Le chapitre 4 sera dédié à Draco.

REVIEWS S'IL VOUS PLAIT et merci ! A demain !


	3. Chapter 3

Tout d'abord je tiens à vous remercier pour les reviews, je remercie les silencieux qui me suivent sans mettre de commentaires et je remercie TOUT LE MONDE o/

Voici le troisième et dernier chapitre sur l'enfance de Harry.

* * *

Bonne lecture

Harry marchait rapidement, les mains ancrées au fond des poches de sa veste, d'une humeur massacrante. Ron était sur ses talons, il semblait évaluer la situation. Était-elle déjà trop grave pour que Harry s'enferme dans un mutisme à la moindre de ses paroles ? Sûrement. Il devait choisir ses mots avec précaution, afin de ne pas blesser ou énerver Harry plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Après quelques minutes de silences, il se lança.

-Harry, que tu le veuilles ou non, c'est ton anniversaire. C'est le jour ou Monsieur Evans t'a trouvé et tu ne peux pas continuer à fuir tout ceux qui veulent t'apporter du réconfort et des cadeaux !

Harry se retourna si vivement qu'il faillit percuter Ron.

-Mon _anniversaire ?_ S'écria t-il, je n'ai pas _d'anniversaire, _Ron. C'est le jour où ces gens m'ont lâchement abandonné, qui, à par vous, voudrez souhaiter un jour comme celui-ci ?

-Tu exagères, rétorqua Ron en reculant devant la colère d'Harry, ce sont tes parents, tout de même...

-Mes parents ? Cracha t-il, un parent, par définition, c'est quelqu'un qui assume complètement le fait d'avoir un enfant, qui l'éduque et qui l'aime ! Mes parents sont les Potter et ces gens ne sont que des êtres médiocres qui n'ont pas plus de valeur qu'un caillou à mes yeux !

-Tu es vraiment injuste, Harry, s'enflamma Ron, tu rejettes ta haine sur tout les habitants de Fordwich alors que tu devrais être heureux ! Heureux que quelqu'un t'ai retrouvé, que des gens t'ai adopté !

Hors de lui, Ron lui balança un paquet cadeau et tourna les talons.

-Tu aurais pu avoir la gentillesse d'ouvrir le cadeau de ton meilleur ami, dit-il d'une voix tremblante, mais non ! Monsieur est trop bien pour les gens de Fordwich.

-Ron, je...tenta Harry.

-Nous avons eu cette conversation des centaine de fois et là, je lâche l'affaire Harry !

Et sans un mot de plus, il s'en alla. Harry faillit le rejoindre, le serrer dans ses bras, s'excuser, mais sa fierté l'en empêchait. Il ouvrit le cadeau de Ron. C'était une grosse écharpe en laine, pas très belle mais un mot accompagnait ce cadeau et tout de suite, cette écharpe devint la plus belle écharpe au monde aux yeux de Harry.

_Je sais que c'est pas un super cadeau mais bon, j'y ai mis du mien et je t'ai tricoté moi-même cette écharpe. Si tu oses m'insulter de grand mère, je la reprends tout de suite !_

_Ron_

Ému, Harry ravala ses sanglots, il savait que cette fois, il y était allé trop fort. Il installa son écharpe autour de son cou et soupira de bonheur : Elle était douce.

Alors que Harry tentait vainement d'échapper à Lysander Evans, qui voulait sans le moindre doute lui passer un savon pour son comportement exécrable, Harry tomba nez à nez avec Ginny Weasley, la jeune sœur de Ron. Elle avait les mêmes cheveux flamboyant que son frère et possédait des yeux d'un beau bleu limpide. A peine son regard croisa celui de Harry qu'elle rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Elle donna (maladroitement) à Harry un paquet cadeau (maladroitement enveloppé). Harry regarda à droite et à gauche si Lysander était dans les parages, et, rassuré, il ouvrit le cadeau de Ginny sans protester. Il s'était promis de faire un effort.

-Ginny, elle est magnifique ! S'exclama Harry devant la jolie montre à gousset en argent que la jeune fille lui avait offert.

Ginny balbutia un « De rien » pratiquement inaudible et rougit de plus belle. Harry s'avança et il la serra brièvement dans ses bras, ce qui eu pour résultat de la faire devenir de la couleur de ses cheveux.

-Tu sais où est Ron ?

-A...Euh... A la... a la maison, je...je suppose, bredouilla t-elle.

-Harry la remercia, lui colla un baiser sur la joue et se mît à courir.

Quand enfin il arriva devint la maison branlante des Weasley, ses poumons le brûlaient et sa respiration était saccadée. Il avait réussit à semer Lysander.

-Harry ?

Fred Weasley se tenait devant la porte d'entrée, accompagné de son frère jumeau, Georges. Tout deux possédaient des cheveux court et roux et se ressemblait tellement qu'il était pratiquement impossible de les distinguer l'un de l'autre.

-Ron est à l'intérieur ? S'enquit Harry.

-Oui... Commença Fred.

-…. Et il a l'air de bouder, termina Georges.

Harry se glissa à l'intérieur de la maison des Weasley et aussitôt, une délicieuse odeur de crêpes vint lui titiller les narines. Néanmoins, il fila dans la chambre de Ron sans même un bonjour pour Molly Weasley...et il fut accueillit par un coup de coussin particulièrement violent.

-Ecoute, Ron, je suis désolé, vraiment...

Quand Ron vit Harry ravaler sa fierté pour s'excuser, il se calma instantanément.

-Toi ? Tu t'excuses ? Tu me la refait histoire que je puisse enregistrer ça ?

-Très marrant, _Ronny, _répliqua sèchement Harry en le fusillant du regard.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! S'écria Ron en donnant un coup de coussin à Harry.

-Je t'appelle comme je veux...Ronny chéri.

-Harry explosa de rire et ils partirent dans une furieuse bataille de polochon, d'où Ron sortit vainqueur.

Après s'être empiffré de crêpes, Ron et Harry sortirent dehors faire une bataille de boule de neige. Harry avait réussi à se détendre, c'était la première fois qu'il acceptait les cadeaux des gens avec joie, la première fois qu'il sautait au cou de Lysander pour le remercier quand celui-ci vint le disputer, la première fois qu'il était heureux un premier décembre. Hermione Granger, une jolie fille aux cheveux aussi indomptables que Harry, vint offrir trois bouquins à ce dernier. Pourtant peu fan des livres, Harry l'embrassa sur les deux joues. Plus tard dans la soirée, ses parents vinrent dîner chez les Weasley et ils lui offrirent un album photo ainsi qu'une caméra . Harry était un amoureux des maths, il avait un don surprenant pour réaliser un calcul extrêmement compliqué de tête en quelques secondes, mais ce qu'il adorait le plus, c'était de filmer. Filmer un chat poursuivit par le molosse de Monsieur Gilderoy, filmer Harry rougir face à Hermione, filmer sa mère en train de dormir sur le canapé, filmer. Suite à l'enquête _tout savoir sur Fordwich_, Harry connaissait à présent au moins un secret de chaque habitant de la petite ville et sa vocation était d'être journaliste. Voyager dans le monde et interroger des milliers de personnes, voilà son rêve. Tout voir, tout savoir. C'était un garçon qui avait besoin d'objectifs dans la vie et d'adrénaline. Et pour lui, journaliste était le métier qui lui correspondait le mieux.

-Et Harry, s'écria Georges Weasley, 300 x 4 + 78 x 2 ?

-1356, répondit Harry après avoir réfléchi quelques secondes.

-Il a raison, gémit Ron après vérification. Pourquoi je n'ai pas ce don moi ?

-Parce que tu es nul en maths ? Répondirent Fred et Georges en cœur.

Ron les fusilla du regard avant de reporter son attention sur la caméra d'Harry. Et c'est ainsi que finit ce jour merveilleux, sur le bip sonore de la caméra.

Voilà, chapitre terminé ! Rendez vous lundi soir pour un chapitre vraiment trèèèèèèèèèèèèès long sur le procès de Draco.

Reviews !


	4. petit topo

Bonjour à tous !

Merci pour vos reviews qui font plaisir ! Je posterai le chapitre 4 sur Draco lundi soir. J'attends d'avoir plus d'avis également, donc si vous pouviez faire du bouche à oreille vous seriez des anges 3

Passez un bon week end prolongé ! bisous


	5. Chapter 4

Bonjour tout le monde ! Merci pour vos reviews ! Voici le groooos chapitre 4, avec la rencontre Draco-Harry !

Pour ceux qui se demandent pourquoi Harry est né en 1986 et non en 1981, c'est tout simplement que je raconte l'histoire au présent ^^ Je ne suis pas assez clair ? Bon tant pis !

Bonne lecture, mes petits lapins.

Chapitre 4

Draco Malefoy tentait d'afficher face aux jurés un visage impassible malgré le fait qu'il bouillonnait intérieurement. De rage et d'impuissance. Il serrait les dents tandis que ces derniers s'en allaient délibérer. Le verdict serait dur à entendre. Il le savait. Il le sentait. Et son humeur était d'autant plus terrible que ces stupides journalistes arrivaient comme des mouches. Ils tentaient d'avoir le meilleur profil de Draco, la meilleure photo. Ils attendaient, avide de savoir quelle tête allait tirer Draco lorsque les jurés annonceraient leur verdict.

Il se tenait droit comme un i. Tendu comme un arc, il relevait fièrement le menton. Il ne baisserait pas les yeux. Il resterait de marbre. Il ne cillerait pas. Il n'accorderait pas à ces journalistes l'opportunité de prendre une photo de lui dévasté. Il était un Malefoy, après tout.

Un jeune journaliste aux yeux particulièrement accrocheurs s'attira le regard gris et froid de Draco. Ce denier lui lança son regard le plus méprisant mais le jeune homme ne cilla pas. Il regardait le grand blond à l'allure athlétique avec un mélange de haine et de compassion, comme s'il savait d'avance la peine que Draco devrait purger, et qu'il le méritait amplement.

Harry était perplexe devant le calme olympien qu'affichait Malefoy. Un calme pesant s'était installé dans le tribunal. Les jurés revinrent une dizaine de minutes plus tard, la mine grave et déterminée.

Draco Malefoy, pour le meurtre de Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy, nous vous condamnons à trente-cinq ans de prison et…

_Trente-cinq. Trente-cinq ans._ Les oreilles de Draco bourdonnaient. Il n'entendait plus les jurés. Il n'entendait plus les « clac » sonores qu'émettaient les appareilles photos des journalistes. Il regardait droit devant lui. Il hurlait intérieurement. Il promettait vengeance. Son avocat lui lança un regard désolé. Le pauvre n'y était pour rien. Tout accusait Draco. Il n'avait pas tué ses parents. Son père avait échappé à de nombreuses tentatives de meurtres. Les Malefoy étaient détestés. Leur orgueil, leur froideur, leur cruauté avaient fait qu'ils s'étaient attirés de nombreux ennemis. Draco ne niait pas le fait qu'il était exactement comme tout les Malefoy mais il respectait bien trop ses parents pour les avoir tué. Il ne l'avouerait sans doute jamais mais il avait _peur _de son père. Il ne l'avait jamais contrarié et s'était toujours plié à ses exigences. Sa mère avait été toute aussi exigeante avec lui malgré sa douceur maternelle. Mais malgré tout, il les aimait. Les admirait. Les respectait. Le premier reflexe de Draco fut de se tourner vers les journalistes afin d'apercevoir une dernière fois les yeux émeraudes du jeune journaliste. Il n'en avait jamais vu de semblables. Si… Une fois… Mais il ne se souvenait plus _quand._ Malheureusement, le jeune journaliste n'était plus là.

Dans un état second, Draco se laissa emmener sans résistance. Les policiers qui l'encadraient étaient nerveux. L'odeur âcre de la peur brûlait les narines du blond. A présent qu'il était considéré comme un dangereux meurtrier, tout le monde aurait peur de lui. Il ne comptait pas moisir trente-cinq ans dans une prison. Il était innocent, avait vingt-neuf ans et ne voulait pas vieillir entre quatre murs, condamné pour un acte qu'il n'avait jamais commis. Furieux à l'intérieur, impassible à l'extérieur. C'était bien un Malefoy. Il était futé. Rusé. Il allait s'en sortir. _Il s'en sortirait._

Harry conduisait, perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait défié Malefoy du regard quelques minutes auparavant. Il avait entendu le verdict des jurés. Il était venu pour prendre des photos de cet évènement. Mais il était dégoûté. Ecœuré. Désorienté. Comment un homme pouvait rester si…_ impassible_ ? Comment cet homme avait pu se laisser condamner à trente-cinq ans de prison sans esquisser le moindre geste ? Sans dire le moindre mot ? Harry n'avait pas le courage d'imiter les autres journalistes. Ces journalistes qui voulaient à tout prix interroger Malefoy. Il devait attendre. Attendre que les choses se calment. Il était respectueux. Il n'allait pas aller interroger un homme qui venait de se faire condamner à trente-cinq ans de prison pour le meurtre des ses parents. Pas _maintenant._

_Six ans plus tard, Prison de Wandsworth, Royaume Uni._

Draco regardait les parois grises de sa cellule avec dégoût. _Six ans _qu'il pourrissait ici. _Six ans_ qu'il devait rester calme face aux provocations gratuites des autres détenus. Il avait le droit de sortir une fois par mois hors de la prison. Avec un bracelet électronique. Et encore, il n'y avait le droit que depuis quelques mois. Motif ? _Bonne conduite. _Draco ricana. S'ils savaient à quel point il était énervé. En colère. Cette colère qui ne le quittait pas. S'il était encore en vie à l'heure qu'il est, c'était seulement grâce son désir ardent de vengeance. Voulait-il venger ses parents où se venger des gens qui l'avaient jeté dans ce trou ? Il était perdu. Il ne savait pas contre qui tourner cette colère. Il ne savait plus.

Tu as de la visite, mon petit lapin, lâcha le gardien de prison en tapant sur les barreaux de la cellule de Draco.

Draco se leva et suivit le gardien tel un automate. Ce dernier le provoqua tout le long du chemin mais le grand blond se contenta de serrer les poings. Il n'avait encore jamais perdu son sang froid, et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait le perdre. Arrivé au parloir, il vit un jeune homme aux cheveux ébouriffés et aux yeux incroyablement beau l'attendre. Cette tête lui disait quelque chose. Ces yeux aussi. Il s'assit face au jeune homme. Une simple vitre les séparait et Draco pouvait sentir l'odeur mentholée émaner du jeune homme.

Bonjour, Monsieur Malefoy, commença calmement le brun, je suis Harry Potter, journaliste.

Devant la froideur implacable de Draco, Harry hésita à continuer. Il avait fait près de cent dix kilomètres pour venir l'interroger, il devait au moins essayer.

Je souhaiterais vous parler de vos parents…

Je vous arrête tout de suite, Monsieur Potter, l'interrompit sèchement Draco, mais je crois que vous avez six ans de retard.

Très bien, fit Harry en se levant.

Déconcerté par cette réaction, Draco resta sans voix. Il avait eu beau renvoyer paître tout les journalistes venus l'interroger peu après sa condamnation, ces derniers ne partaient que lorsque Draco répondait à leurs questions futiles. Et voilà que ce Harry Potter arrivait et le considérait comme un être humain. Pas comme un animal ou à un objet particulièrement moche, non, comme un être humain. Il ne voulait pas répondre à ses questions ? Très bien alors il s'en allait. Draco se surprit lui-même en demandant au jeune Potter de s'assoir.

- Que souhaitez-vous savoir ? Lâcha finalement le grand blond.

Pendant près d'une heure, Harry interrogea Draco. Sans timidité, sans peur, il l'interrogea. Jusqu'à ce que ce dernier s'en aille. Froidement. Sèchement. Il partit sans un mot alors qu'Harry lui posait une question. _Aimiez-vous vos parents, Monsieur Malefoy ? _Oui, Draco aimait ses parents. C'est ce qu'il pensait mais la question du brun l'avait pris de court. Draco faillit étrangler le gardien de prison. Il n'arriverait pas à supporter cet endroit un an de plus. Il préférerait plutôt mourir. Il devait dormir. Réfléchir. Il devait s'en aller. _Absolument._

Quand Harry avait vu Malefoy partir sans un mot, il n'avait pas essayé de le retenir. Il se doutait qu'en posant cette question, le grand blond ne réagirait pas avec courtoisie et humour. Il n'était pas ces journalistes avides d'en savoir plus sur la vie privée des grandes personnalités. Car, oui, Draco était tout de même le fils de Narcissa Malefoy, une très grande actrice, et de Lucius Malefoy, un homme d'affaire pour le moins important. _Etait. _Harry frissonna. Le charisme glacé de Malefoy l'attirait autant qu'il le terrorisait. Il ne savait plus trop s'il devait insister, au risque de provoquer la colère du grand blond, pour en savoir plus sur ce dernier. Il devait se reposer, il retournerait à la prison de Wandsworth demain.

Durant la nuit, une idée terriblement cruelle germa dans l'esprit du blond. Il savait comment il allait se sortir de ce trou. Il devait absolument parler à Severus Rogue, son meilleur ami et celui qui, accessoirement, gérait sa fortune pendant qu'il était en prison. Il aurait besoin du journaliste. Harry Potter. Il devait d'abord acquérir la confiance du jeune homme. Il eut un rictus amusé. Le reste serait un jeu d'enfant.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Alors ? Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? :D

Je vous préviens que à partir de là, vous allez haïr Draco 8D N…NOOOON RESTEZZZZ ! Il n'est pas si mauvais. Et puis bon, c'est une Drarry, ça veut tout dire. Mais son idée est vachement cruelle. J'ai un esprit machiavélique.

Boooon, REVIEWS ! :D Et rendez vous très bientôt pour le chapitre 5 !


	6. Réponse à vos reviews !

**Bonjour, Bonjour, le chapitre 5 arrive dans la soirée, promis. (Vers un peu plus de 21H)**

**Ce « post » est destiné à _La réponse aux reviews._ Donc si vous avez commenté, je vous répondrai ici et maintenant !**

**MissFlo61** : Merci beaucoup, je suis heureuse que mon histoire de Harry Potter façon moldu te plaise, et j'espère que tu me suivras dans mes prochaines futures Fanfiction C : merci encore !

**Sorciere6174** : tu m'avais envoyé « _J'ADORE ! L'histoire est super bien écrite La lettre du premier est elle vraie? Harry retrouvera t il ces vrais parents ? Bonne Continuation »_Tout d'abord, je tiens à te remercier, ta review m'a fait plaisir ^^ Ensuite, Harry ne connaît toujours pas l'existence de cette lettre étant donné que Lysander ne veut pas lui dire et enfin, MYSTERE ! Harry retrouvera t-il ses parents ? Rendez vous dans les prochains chapitres...

**Padoune2620** : Toi, je t'adore ! Tu me fais plein de compliments et à la fin de tes reviews tu t'excuses toujours car tu voudrais écrire une review toujours plus longue et c'est trop mignon, étant donné que tu es celle qui écrit les reviews les plus longues ! Je suis vraiment contente que mon histoire te plaise et continue, sans tes reviews, je pourrais tomber dans une grave dépression. OUI. Haha !

**Dragomione33**: Merci ! J'espère que tu continueras à suivre l'histoire ^^

**Oj24** : Héhé, alors comme ça je t'ai intrigué avec mon début de fic ? J'espère que tu aimeras la suite, et pas seulement le début xD merciiii !

**Slytherin44** : Toi qui déteste mes chapitres trop court, je m'excuse -s'incline - ( xD ) Je suis vraiment nulle pour écrire des longs chapitres et j'aime laisser mes lecteurs sur leur faim afin de les inciter à continuer de lire la fic. Je sais, je suis machiavélique. Merci pour tes reviews !

**Drayy** : Merki, toi.

**Meri-Chan91** : vous feriez un couple magnifique, toi et Slytherin44 xDDDD, vous détestez mes chapitres trop court :') sinon je te remercie pour tes reviews qui font chauds au cœur... MERCI !

**Kira-Adams** : tu m'avais envoyé _« Je viens de découvrir ta fic et j'adore :-)  
L'ambiance est bien. C'est marrant de voir les personnages sous un autre aspect.  
Hâte de lire la suite en espérant qu'elle arrivera bientot » _j'aimerais que 150000 personnes comme toi débarquent sur ma fic et m'envoie une review de ce genre haha ! Bref, ta review m'a fait très plaisir:) merci :!

**YunJae87** : Héhé, toi aussi je t'adore ! _« Je sens que Draco va jouer à un jeu dangereux, et que Harry va le prendre à son propre piège. » « Pour le moment ça semble intéressant. »_ J'adore tes deux reviews, toutes deux très sérieuses et très gentilles. Je me suis permis d'aller sur ton profil pour découvrir cette phrase _« J'ai pour habitude de ne lire que les fictions qui sont terminées. Il est très rare que je lise une fictions en cours, pour ce faire il faut que l'histoire soit réellement passionnante. » _**MOUHAHAHA** je t'ai pris en flag'. Ma fiction est en cours et tu l'as lis cela veut dire qu'elle est, pour reprendre tes mots, réellement passionnante ? Héhé. Vive toi. Vive moi . Vive nous deux. Vive mon intelligence. (arg, mes chevilles, elles gooooonflent!)

**Carambar86** : Merciiiii pour tes reviews, ma belle.

**Miruru-sensei**:Merci pour tes deux reviews, n'hésitent pas à en poster, je répondrai toujours.:D

**Batuk** : _« Un début plutôt prometteur, la suite est à suivre ..._

_Bonne continuation. » _Héhé, merci pour ta reviews ma foi très sympathique!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOo**

**Merci à vous tous pour toutes vos reviews, qui me font très plaisir, envoyez en moi autant que vous le souhaitez héhé!**

**Merci à vous tous et pour ceux qui hésitent toujours à reviewer, j'espère que ça vous incitera à le faire après ce post !**

**MERCI !**

** Madame Arwen**


	7. Chapter 5

Voilàààà le chapitre que je vous ai promis ! Je me suis privée de lire Harry Potter et l'ordre du Phénix pour l'écrire alors vous dégustez, vous savourez, vous relisez et vous reviewez ! Haha.

Il est super long o/ J'ai répondu à toutes vos reviews.

Chapitre5

Si quelqu'un, un jour, avait dit à Harry qu'il dégusterait un croissant chaud dans un bar avec un homme accusé de meurtre, il lui aurait ri au nez. Et pourtant. Comme quoi le destin d'un homme est imprévisible. Après la première visite qu'il avait rendu à Draco Malefoy à la prison de Wandsworth, Harry avait longuement hésité avant de retourner le voir. La froideur du détenu lui faisait froid dans le dos. _Longuement hésité ?_... Bon, oui, d'accord, il n'avait eu que deux jours d'hésitations, à vrai dire. Enfin bref. Deux jours après, il y était donc retourné et le ton du grand blond avait _radicalement_ changé. Il était courtois. Plein d'humour. Poli. Par pure politesse, Harry avait fait mine de ne rien remarquer. Malgré tout, chaque fois que le brun avait le malheur d'évoquer les défunts parents de Malefoy, celui-ci se réfugiait derrière son masque de froideur très élaboré. Et il s'en allait sans un regard pour Harry.

Ce dernier était frustré. Il ne comprenait rien à cet homme. _« pire qu'une femme »_ s'était-il dit chaque fois qu'ils se quittaient. Car Draco l'invitait environ une fois par mois, depuis environ trois mois, dans un restaurant ou dans un parc. Ils parlaient peu et se dévisageaient beaucoup. La tension était toujours palpable et le moindre mot pouvait les lancer dans un débat sans fin. Harry rageait chaque fois que Draco s'en allait avec un petit soupir exaspéré, comme si Harry n'avait pas plus de valeur qu'un escargot, comme s'il devait se plier aux exigences de _Monsieur Malefoy. _

Quant à Draco, il était aussi frustré que le brun. Tout le monde l'avait respecté, lui et sa fierté démesuré, lui et son arrogance têtue, lui et son regard hautain, comme si la terre entière était inférieure à lui. Mais Harry Potter, lui, s'en fichait pas mal de sa fierté. Il la bafoué sans pitié. Il pourrait très bien piétiner les boyaux du blond que ce dernier n'aurait pas plus mal. Mais il devait être patient avec le jeune journaliste. Dans quelques jours, il pourrait le dominer et l'humilier à sa guise. Quelques jours.

Harry devenait de plus en plus impatient. Et le mot était faible. Il attendait les prochains rendez vous avec le blond avec autant d'impatience qu'un enfant allant à Dysneland. Il avait une confiance aveugle envers lui. Le fait qu'il soit constamment surveillé rendait Harry pratiquement invulnérable, et il ne se méfiait que très peu. Il essayait vainement de lui tirer les vers du nez. Il arrivait à Draco, par erreur, de lâcher une ou deux informations personnelles, ce qui faisait jubiler Harry. Il se contentait de hocher la tête sans le faire remarquer au blond, et conservaient ces informations dans un coin de la tête, afin de les réécrire dans son prochain article. Mais plus les semaines passaient, plus Harry voulait en savoir plus sur Draco. Pas sur ses parents, ni sur le procès, non. Sur _lui._ Il avait un réel intérêt pour le grand blond. Il l'intimidait, certes, mais Harry n'était pas le genre d'homme à se laisser marcher sur les pieds.

Son cœur battait étrangement vite quand il se mît à marcher vers un pub assez réputé. Ce dernier se trouvait face à un Motel tout aussi réputé. Il s'assit à l'une des tables extérieurs, s'amusant à compter le nombre de passant avec un sweat rouge en attendant Draco. Il en compta sept lorsque le blond fit son apparition. Draco lui sourit brièvement. Il semblait nerveux et à l'affût de quelque chose , le brun ignorait quoi mais il ne s'en souciait que très peu, son regard essentiellement basé sur le beau blond. Ils commandèrent tout deux un cafés, sans sucre et bien serré pour Draco et avec un peu de lait et deux morceaux de sucre pour Harry.

Draco devait frapper au bon moment. Il savait qu'à présent Harry lui faisait entièrement confiance. Il se sentait invulnérable face à lui et c'est exactement ce qu'il voulait. Pour l'instant, son plan se déroulait à merveille. Il était tout de même hésitant. Harry était quelqu'un... De naïf. D'innocent. D'adorable. Le grand blond secoua énergiquement la tête. Comment avait-il pu pensé que ce journaliste de pacotille était _adorable ?_ Néanmoins, il se sentait mal à l'idée de détruire la vie de ce jeune homme si heureux. Mais tout avait été programmé. Il ne pouvait en aucun cas faire marche arrière. La prison l'avait endurci. Il pourrait faire face aux regards implorants de Harry le moment venu.

Harry porta son café à ses lèvres et y goûta. Il était délicieux, sucré et léger. Les préférés du brun. Draco savait que le moment était venu. Il devait frapper à cet instant là.

Vous êtes vraiment mignon, Harry, aujourd'hui, susurra t-il, ses yeux le dévorants du regard.

Harry sursauta, cracha et avala de son café par les narines. Il s'en mit partout, jura et pesta, s'excusa et fila aux toilettes, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles. Draco grimaça. Il avait du être ridicule à dire ça, il le savait, mais ça avait eu son petit effet et c'est tout ce qui comptait. Il regarda à droite, à gauche, sortit un sachet en poudre de son sac et en versa dans la tasse de Harry. Cette drogue légère rendrait Harry légèrement comateux.

Harry s'essuya et se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Avait-il bien entendu ? Lui ? Mignon ? Il tenta vainement de coiffer ses cheveux à l'aide de ses mains, puis il vérifia s'il n'avait plus de café sur lieu. Youpi. Il avait une magnifique auréole brunâtre sur sa veste. Aucune chance que Draco lui redise qu'il était mignon. Et puis quoi encore ? Il s'en fichait qu'il lui dise une chose pareille. Non ? Si. Harry gémit et ressortit des toilettes. Il s'excusa et vit, ravit, que le grand blond avait nettoyé la table. Il le remercia et Draco effaça le compliment d'un geste impatient. Le brun but son café d'une traite, sans y prendre goût, perdu dans ses pensées. Quant à Draco, il jubilait. Son plan marchait ! Bientôt, il serait loin de cette prison. De ce trou à rats.

Une étrange chaleur envahit Harry quelques minutes plus tard, il se sentait merveilleusement bien, un peu fatigué mais vraiment heureux. Il se sentait près à dire oui à n'importe quoi.

Monsieur Potter, vous piquez du nez, lança sèchement Draco.

Harry releva brutalement la tête, un sourire béat figé sur son visage détendu.

Suivez moi, ronronna le grand blond.

Harry secoua énergiquement la tête et suivit Malefoy à l'intérieur du Motel. Ce dernier avait visiblement réservé un chambre. Mais Harry s'en fichait, il rêvait juste de se pelotonner sous les couvertures et de dormir. Ils prirent l'ascenseur et Draco conduit le brun dans une chambre luxueuse, où ce dernier s'écroula sur le lit double. Il sentit qu'on lui attachait les mains, puis le sommeil l'engloutit.

Et voilààààààààà, la cruelle ruse de Draco est en marche. (Il y aura beaucoup de dialogue entre Draco et Harry dans les prochains chapitres:3 )

a votre avis, que prépare Draco ? JE VEUX TOUTES VOS HYPOTHESES, REVIEWS !


	8. Chapter 6

Boooooonsoir ! Donc pour commencer, à présent je répondrai aux reviews avant chaque chapitre ! Donc si vous n'êtes pas intéressées pas ces dernières, vous avez juste à descendre un peu afin d'accéder au chapitre.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

Carambar86 : MERCIIIII

Arya1776 : hé, ho, Draco ne va tout de même pas sauter sur Harry pour le violer xD « _Ah! c'est pas ça? Dommage... »_ aaaah je meurs xD j'adore tes reviews! Elles me font rire et plaisir:p Tu ne serais pas aussi machiavélique que moi par hasard ?

Padoune2620 : Coucou, toi. Oui, j'ai fait une faute au mot « Disneyland », sacrilège !

Draco et Harry se rencontrent à l'extérieur de la prison, oui, sauf les deux première fois. _« __Pauvre Harry, dans quel panneau viens-tu de plonger la tête la première ? »_ Haha, il n'imagine même pas ce qu'il l'attend niveaux émotions.

_« Tu as de la chance d'avoir pensé à répondre. » _j'avais cette idée là en tête depuis le début.

_« Donc un moyen de dialogue entre un auteur et ses lecteurs. C'est aussi pour ça que j'aime faire des belles et grosses reviews et pas juste laisser un pauvre "vivement la suite" ou "j'adore". Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt :) » _toutes les reviews me font plaisirs, après, il y en a qui se donne plus ou moins de mal pour en rédiger des complètes;) merci à toi de suivre ma fic.

MissFlo61 : Héhé, tu vas pouvoir apaiser ta faim ! Descend un peu et le chapitre apparaîtra ! Merci

Sorciere6174 : effectivement, Harry n'a pas eut de chance et oui, tu vas voir que l'évasion de notre Draco adoré est extrêmement bien préparée...

CHAPITRE 6 (petit chapitre)

Harry tenta d'ouvrir les yeux. Aussitôt, une lumière aveuglante l'obligea à les refermer instantanément. Il grogna. Sa bouche était sèche et sa langue, râpeuse. Il avait une migraine épouvantable et quand il essaya de s'étirer, il sentit qu'une douleur lancinante lui meurtrissait les poignets au moindre geste. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois afin de s'adapter à cette douloureuse luminosité. La vue encore floue, il remarqua néanmoins qu'il était affalé sur le siège passager d'une voiture et que ses poignets étaient attachés. Le cerveau encore engourdie, il grognait et gémissait de frustration. Harry avait l'impression d'avoir de la gelée à la place du cerveau et il fit un effort colossal pour tourner la tête. En apercevant la silhouette élancée de Draco Malefoy, un déclic ravageur le fit se redresser brusquement.

Vous ! S'écria t-il faiblement.

Le grand blond ne daigna même pas poser les yeux sur le jeune journaliste. Ce dernier réfléchissait si vite que sa migraine s'accentua et une bile amer lui brûla la gorge.

Bon sang, qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ? Pourquoi je suis attaché ? S'écria t-il, terrifié malgré lui.

Le blond eut un petit soupir exaspéré mais ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Harry tentait de reconstruire le puzzle de ses souvenirs. Il était allé rejoindre Malefoy au bar, ce dernier lui avait fait un compliment surprenant qui avait bouleversé Harry... Les toilettes... Le café... Le Motel !

Vous m'avez... Vous m'avez drogué ? Balbutia Harry.

Belle déduction, Monsieur Potter, répondit sèchement Draco.

Je ne comprends pas, gémit le brun en se mettant à paniquer.

Draco eut un rictus méprisant et posa, pour la première fois depuis qu'il était réveillé, ses yeux gris et froid sur le jeune journaliste.

Vous êtes si... Naïf, soupira le blond.

Harry, vexé, regarda Draco, ses yeux remplis d'incompréhension. Puis il fronça les sourcils, et, terrifié à l'idée d'être enfermé attaché plus longtemps avec cet homme à qui il avait apprit à faire confiance, se coucha et se mit a taper, à l'aide de ses deux pieds dans la portière. Draco dût se résoudre à faire ce qu'il voulait à tout prix éviter : utiliser les manières fortes.

D'une main, il attrapa Harry par les cheveux et le tira brutalement vers lui, puis de l'autre main, gara le 4x4 noir sur le bas côté. Harry hurla de douleur quand Draco l'obligea à se redresser. Ce dernier lui asséna une claque magistrale afin que le brun arrête de se débattre inutilement.

Regardez-moi, Harry, ordonna Draco.

Le jeune journaliste semblait retenir avec difficulté des larmes de douleurs et de frustrations. Il ne comprenait absolument rien et le fait que le blond le frappe le choqua tellement qu'il se refusait de défier ce dernier du regard, et pourtant, c'est ce qu'il fit. Il planta ses yeux verts émeraudes dans ceux acier de Draco.

Je ne veux pas vous faire de mal, expliqua calmement Draco sous le ricanement ironique de Harry , vraiment. Alors s'il vous plaît, calmez-vous.

Me calmer ? Hurla Harry, je viens de me réveiller ligoté dans une voiture avec un assassin, à moitié drogué, et je viens de me faire frapper, et vous voulez que je reste calme ? Vous êtes un rigolo, vous !

Oui, vous devez rester calme, répondit froidement Draco en tiquant au mot « assassin ». Je ne veux en aucun cas vous faire du mal mais si vous commencez à défoncer la portière...

Je ne comprends pas ! S'écria de nouveau Harry, des larmes de rage roulant sur ses joues, vous avez un bracelet électronique, non ?

Pour seule réponse, Draco remonta le bas de son pantalon. Non, il n'en avait pas. Pas cette fois.

Vous... Vous êtes en cavale ? S'étrangla le brun.

_Nous _sommes en cavale, rectifia Draco. Je me suis... _arrangé_ pour que l'on croit que vous êtes mon complice.

Pardon ? S'insurgea Harry, un torrent de larmes inondant à présent son visage. Mais vous pouviez très bien vous évader de prison sans mon aide, non ?

Pas vraiment, siffla Draco en adressant à Harry un regard polaire. Ils ( les flics ) ne vont pas tarder à se rendre compte que vous êtes totalement sous mon contrôle, ce qui me rend pratiquement invulnérable. Ils ne m'attaqueront pas brutalement s'ils savent que vous êtes avec moi, de peur de vous blesser, ou de peur que je vous tue avant qu'il ne m'arrête.

Mais pourquoi faîtes vous ça... murmura Harry.

Si vous aviez été enfermé six longues années pour un crime que vous n'avez pas commis, qu'auriez vous fait, monsieur Potter ? Cette évasion est la première, et sans doute la dernière. Si la seconde partie de mon plan échoue, et que les flics me rattrapent, je ferais n'importe quoi pour les obliger à me tirer dessus.

Harry resta sans voix quelques secondes. Et si l'homme face à lui était innoncent ? Harry frissonna. Non, il ne l'était pas, impossible. Il était froid, implacable et sans le moindre doute cruel, bien que Harry est peu d'arguments afin de justifier le troisième point. Cet homme qui l'avait invité plusieurs mois en ville, cet homme qui avait été courtois, gentille et drôle avec lui, était un menteur de la pire espèce. Il avait attendu longuement, attendu jusqu'à ce que Harry lui fasse confiance, afin de pouvoir l'utiliser à ses dépends.

Vous allez conduire, dit soudainement Draco.

Sûrement pas, répliqua froidement Harry.

Le blond sortit de la boîte à gant un revolver et le posa brutalement sur le tableau de bord.

Vous allez conduire, répéta t-il cruellement.

Harry déglutit difficilement. Malefoy était près à mourir plutôt que de retourner en prison, ce qui démontrait bien à quel point il était désespéré. Si Harry ne se pliait pas à ses exigences, il finirait dans un fossé, la poitrine troué.

Tout bien réfléchi, s'exclama Harry, je vais prendre le volant.

Draco fixa longuement le brun, sceptique, puis sortit un couteau sous le regard horrifié de ce dernier.

Ne vous en faites pas, susurra t-il, mon hobby n'est pas de mutiler les gens, monsieur Potter.

Harry fut secoué d'un rire nerveux. Malefoy trancha ses liens d'un coup sec et le brun put se masser les poignets avec un soupir de soulagement.

Le volant, répéta le blond avant de mettre son revolver dans une poche et de sa veste et de sortir du 4x4.

Harry sortit à son tour, hésitant à courir en criant à l'aide. Terrorisé, il préféra se montrer docile et alla se placer sur le siège conducteur tandis que Draco s'installait sur le siège passager.

Roulez, ordonna t-il froidement.

J'espère qu'un jour quelqu'un vous greffera un cœur, monsieur Malefoy, car à l'évidence, vous n'en avez pas.

Et sur ces mots, il accéléra, les mains crispés sur le volant, la mine déterminé. Le visage encore luisant de larme. Il serait fort. _Il était fort._

_REVIEWS !_


	9. Chapter 7

Bonjour à tous, im back ! :p donc déjà, je réponds au reviews.

Meri-Chan91 : Wouah, je crois que jamais une review ne m'a fait autant plaisir *-* continue comme ça, j'aime tes reviews héhé, en espérant que tu aimes la suite )

MissFlo61 : Bonne lecture et merci pour ta reviews

Ankana87 : Ta review est ma foi forte sympathique x) en espérant que tu aimes toujours la suite…

Padoune2620 : coucou toi. J'attends toujours tes reviews avec impatience car tu n'hésites pas à dire les choses, bonnes ou mauvaises Eeeeh oui, Draco va se lâcher sur Harry (Son excuse ? « Harry a un don particulièrement agaçant : le don de m'agacer.) Et hoooors de question que je te le prête ne serait-ce qu'un instant, tu vas le trucider, l'égorger et l'abimer. ( xD ) Bon, après ce chapitre, je crois que tu voudras le traiter de toutes sortes d'insultes donc… BONNE LECTURE Pad'. (Oui, je t'ai surnommé comme ça, des objections ? Humph.)

ETTTT OUIIIIIII, vous saurez qui a tué les Malefoy, mais en réalité l'histoire est trèèèès complexe étant donné que dans l'un des précédants chapitres, Malefoy affirme avoir déjà vu des yeux comme ceux de Harry… Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il est son otage. Il sait, au fond de lui, qu'ils sont liés. Je n'en dis pas plus, bonne lecture. ET REVIEWS s'il vous plaît..

Chapitre 7

Voilà plusieurs heures qu'Harry se soumettait aux ordres secs et vifs de Draco Malefoy. Il conduisait, prenant les directions que lui indiquait son ravisseur sans faire de commentaires. Il tremblait. De peur, de fatigue et d'impuissance. Se surplus d'émotions l'avait éreinté au plus au point. Ses yeux se fermaient d'eux-mêmes et malgré cette peur qui lui nouait les entrailles, malgré cette adrénaline incessante qui parcourrait son corps, son cerveau n'en pouvait plus. Il demandait un repas et une bonne nuit de repos. Harry freina à un feu rouge et jeta un regard en biais au grand blond. Sa respiration était lente et régulière. Son revolver bien en main, il dormait. Harry souffla et s'autorisa à fermer les yeux quelques secondes.

_Harry rigolait. _

_-Harrrryyyy, murmura James Potter d'une voix effrayante, viens Harry, je vais te mannnnger !_

_Harry pouffa de rire et bondit sur le canapé. La lumière du salon s'alluma et arracha à Harry un cri de surprise._

_-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites les garçons ? S'écria Lily Potter, mi-soucieuse mi-rieuse._

_Profitant de ce moment d'inattention, James sauta sur son fils en rigolant et commença à le chatouiller._

_-Je torture notre fils, rigola James en regardant sa femme._

_Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel et pouffa silencieusement face à l'hilarité d'Harry._

_-Pa…papa, arrête ! Hoqueta Harry en tentant vainement de s'échapper._

_-Libère-le, s'exclama Lily, il faut qu'il m'aide à vider la citrouille._

_James ébouriffa les cheveux d'Harry et le libéra. Le petit brun, du haut de ses huit ans, était déjà étonnamment intelligent. Il essuya une larme imaginaire et suivit sa mère, un sourire scotché sur son visage enfantin._

_-Tu iras avec Ron toquer aux maisons pour réclamer des bonbons tout à l'heure ? Demanda Lily en caressant affectueusement la joue de son fils._

_-Madame Weasley veut bien ? S'écria Harry, tout sourire._

_-Bien sur, répondit sa mère adoptive en l'embrassant sur le front, mais d'abord, la citrouille !_

_Harry se…_

Deux mains puissantes attrapèrent le volant et Harry se réveilla en sursaut et vit, horrifié, que la voiture allait vite, très vite. Dans un mouvement instinctif, il appuya de toutes ses forces sur le frein tandis que Draco manœuvrait afin que le 4x4 ne parte pas en tonneaux. Ce dernier sembla basculer en avant de s'arrêter complètement. La respiration haletante, les genoux tremblants, Harry explosa :

-J'en peux plus, hurla t-il en bondissant hors du 4x4.

Draco, dans une rage noire, bondit à son tour hors du 4x4 de sa démarche féline. Harry courrait, dérapant sur le sol verglacé, il était bouleversé. Mais il était sur d'une chose, il fallait qu'il s'en aille. Loin de cet homme, loin de ce cauchemar. Le grand blond n'eut aucun mal à rattraper Harry. Il le plaqua au sol, une main au creux de son dos, l'autre sur sa bouche.

-Stupide petit connard, vous tenez vraiment à vous faire tuer ? Murmura Draco, menaçant. Vous êtes le seul homme au monde capable de s'endormir à un feu rouge avec un pied sur l'accélérateur, j'en suis persuadé.

Des larmes de rage et de peur roulaient sur les joues d'un Harry atrocement fatigué. Draco le releva brutalement et le traîna jusqu'au 4x4. Il ouvrit la portière côté conducteur et Harry commença à se débattre violemment.

-Ne m'obligez pas à conduire ! Explosa t-il. Je suis fatigué, je n'en peux plus…je vous en prie… Laissez moi partir..

L'estomac de Draco se contracta. Et ce ne fût pas par méchanceté qu'il obligea Harry à s'assoir sur le siège, mais par peur. Il se sentait faiblir face à ses yeux implorants, il sentait la glace enveloppant son cœur se craqueler face à ce visage d'ange aux cernes marquées. Il commençait à douter de lui-même. Il s'en voulait de bouleverser la vie de ce jeune homme. Néanmoins, il avait un rôle clé dans son évasion et son envie de liberté était plus grande que quoi que ce soit. Il prit place sur le siège passager en tentant vainement de se calmer.

-Nous devons aller plus au Nord. Je dois rejoindre quelqu'un. Démarrez, ordonna le grand blond en pointant son revolver en avant.

-Je vous en prie…murmura Harry, je n'arriverais pas à conduire une minute de plus… Je veux dormir…

-Voilà ce qui va se passer, Harry, commença Draco d'un ton malveillant, vous allez conduire, si vous somnolez, je frappe.

-Pardon ? S'insurgea le brun en plantant son regard humide dans celui de Draco. (qui cilla)

-Vous avez très bien entendu, répliqua sèchement le grand blond, démarrez.

Harry essuya ses larmes d'un geste rageur et se remit en route. Il avait du mal à croire qu'il s'était endormi à ce feu rouge. Il avait même rêvé de ses parents… Ils devaient être morts d'inquiétude à cette heure-ci. Il tâta sa poche et sentit la montre à gousset en argent que lui avait offert Ginny Weasley, et cela le rassura. Il respira profondément, tentant vainement d'oublier cette fatigue qui lui collait à la peau.

Harry somnola deux fois durant le trajet et à sa plus grande surprise, Draco ne le frappa pas. Il se contentait de le secouer gentiment ou de claquer des doigts.

-Nous y sommes presque, déclara Draco. Garez-vous à cette station essence.

Harry obéit.

-Je prends le volant, allez faire ce que vous avez à faire, dit-il en désignant les toilettes d'un geste de menton, et allez acheter un truc à manger, acheva t-il en lui donnant de l'argent.

Harry resta sans voix quelques secondes devant ce geste amical. Il prit l'argent, remercia le blond et fonça aux toilettes. Il prit même la peine de se débarbouiller le visage. Ensuite, il alla s'acheter à manger et boire plusieurs cafés.

Pendant ce temps, Draco se changea, il enfila un sweat noir et un jean. Puis il mît sa capuche et s'approcha d'une dame d'un certain âge.

-Bonjour, madame, dit-il, poli, mon petit copain et moi-même revenons de vacance et nos portables n'ont plus de batterie. Pourriez vous me prêter le votre afin que nous puissions appeler nos parents, afin qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas, s'il vous plaît ?

-Où est votre… petit copain ? Demanda t-elle, sceptique.

-Aux toilettes, répondit patiemment Draco en tentant de cacher son irritation.

Il avait déjà marqué un point en tombant sur une personne non-homophobe, il n'allait pas la menacer pour qu'elle lui prête son téléphone. Il ne devait pas se faire remarquer.

-Très bien, mais si vous tentez de me le voler, jeune homme, sachez que je cours vite malgré mon âge.

-Merci beaucoup, répondit Draco en saisissant le téléphone que la femme lui tendait.

Il s'éloigna un peu et tapa le numéro de Wilhem Black, l'un de ses cousins. Wilhem était un homme légèrement plus âgé que Draco, avide d'argent et de pouvoir, il devait néanmoins quelques services au grand blond.

-Vous êtes ? Demanda une voix sèche et dur à l'autre bout du fil.

-Même pas un bonjour, Black ? Ricana Draco.

-Draco, railla Wilhem, cesse ce petit jeu stupide avec moi. Je sais que tu es en cavale.

-Moi aussi.

-Très drôle.

-Je sais, mon sens de l'humour à toujours été apprécié par tout le monde, rigola Draco.

-Ton sens de l'humour laisse plutôt à désirer, siffla Wilhem, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Un toit pour quelques jours.

-Je n'abrite pas les mecs qui se sont échappé de tôle, navré.

-Wilhem, juste une ou deux nuits, ensuite je m'en vais. J'ai besoin de voir les infos.

-Si tu veux je peux te les dire au téléphone, grommela Wilhem, en tout cas, chapeau, je me demande combien tu as payé pour qu'Axel te dégote un sosie.

-Un certain prix, répliqua platement le grand blond.

-C'était vraiment indispensable que tu t'encombres d'un otage ? Demanda froidement son cousin.

-Oui. Je suis invulnérable pour l'instant. Quand les flics auront compris, ils finiront par me retrouver, mais ils ne m'attaqueront pas tant qu'Harry sera avec moi.

-Ils finiront par te retrouver ? Releva Wilhem, amusé. Tu es pessimiste dis donc.

-J'imagine seulement le pire, rétorqua t-il.

-Tu as raison. Bon, ramène-toi avec ton petit copain, alors.

-Merci, tu me sauves la vie.

-Et si j'avais dit non ?

-Je serai venu quand même.

-Mouais…Marmonna Wilhem, en tout cas, redis moi merci, j'aime quand tu es à ma botte.

-Rêve.

Et sur ces mots, Draco raccrocha et redonna le téléphone à la dame qui attendait patiemment près de sa twingo. Le grand blond était, certes, très insociable, mais Wilhem avait toujours été là pour lui, plus que ses parents. Il le faisait rire et lui changeait les idées, et rien que cette discussion au téléphone le mit de bonne humeur. Soudain, un sentiment de vertige le saisit. Et si Harry en avait profité ? Non, il s'était arrangé pour que le jeune homme soit trop fatigué pour essayer de s'échapper, mais quand même. Draco courut à moitié jusqu'au 4x4 et soupira de soulagement en apercevant Harry, couché sur la banquette arrière en train de dormir. Au fond de lui-même, il était heureux d'être avec lui. Heureux et Malheureux. Heureux, car des gens aussi courageux qu'Harry, il n'en avait pas rencontré beaucoup. Malheureux parce jamais le brun ne deviendrait son ami. Jamais il n'aurait une conversation civilisé avec lui. Draco s'était aussi arrangé pour que le brun le haïsse, cette nuit. Il pensait que si Harry avait peur de lui, il n'essaierait plus de se défiler ou de s'endormir au volant (il ricana). Visiblement, ça avait marché, et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Qui est ce fameux Axel ? Comment la relation Draco-Harry pour l'iinstant tendu va t-elle évoluée ? Réponse au chapitre 8, REVIEWS !


	10. Chapter 8

Coucou tout le monde !

Donc, tout d'abord une petite info : J'écris une deuxième fanfiction en parallèle avec celle-ci, et je vais sans doute en écrire une troisième (ouais, je suis le genre de fille à écrire un millions de choses à la fois, on me le reproche souvent (DEDI A TOI MA ALI XD).

Oui, vous avez aussi sans doute remarqué que j'ai changé de pseudo :

Ancien : Madame Arwen

Nouveau : Paatmol (Sirius étant mon personnage préféré o/)

Réponse aux reviews :

**Meri-Chan91 **: Toi, tu suis mes deux fics. Je t'aime, voilà, héhé.

Oui en faiiiit l'histoire est très, très complexe, c'est poir ça que cette fic va être particulièrement longue d'ailleurs ! En tout cas, je suis heureuse que mon chapitre 7 t'ait plu *-*

Bisous

**MissFlo61 :** Toi qui me connaît bien, tu savais pas que j'étais si...Cruelle/Machiavélique/Horrible ? XD Bref, voilà le chapitre 8 ! Tu adores mon style d'écriture ? Ça fait plaisir mais j'aimerais bien lire une fic venant de toi si tu vois ce que je veux dire...;)

**Arya1776 **: Ma jumelle machiavélique 8D et ouais, j'ai vu que tu avais raté une publi' étant donné ta review tardive:p Moi aussi j'aime quand les persos dans les fics sont malmenés, mais qui finissent toujours par s'en sortir x) Voici le chapitre 8, j'attends ta review avec impatience *-*

**Padoune2620 **: Coucou Pad' ! Et oui, toi, t'es super giga review j'en suis fan héhé. _« . (m'enfin bon, je m'arrête là sinon je repars pour dix plombes de blablatage :D) » _: haha, je surkiffe.  
_Alors ouais, moi je veux absolument savoir qui est ce fameux "Axel". C'est uniquement pour sa ressemblance avec lui que Draco a choisi Harry comme otage ? Peut être aussi parce que c'était la seule personne qu'il avait sous la main XD » _Tu le sauras, mais un peu plus tard. Et oui, il a choisit Harry car il l'avait à porté de main 8D mais aussi pour autre chose...mystère... Bonne lecture !

Bisous

**YunJae87 :** Héhé, ça faisait longtemps !

Mystère... Bonne lecture.

**Cowgirl :** Wouoh, une nouvelle revieweuse ***-* **Merci beaucoup ! Bonne lecture !

**Ankana87 **: c'est exactement ça ! Bonne lecture:)

**Chapitre 8**

Le trajet jusqu'au magnifique gentilhommière de Wilhem Black se passa tranquillement, Harry dormait sur la banquette, vidée, et Draco conduisait, légèrement nerveux. Voilà six ans qu'il n'avait pas vu son cousin et il savait que derrière son soutiens et son amitié, Wilhem était en colère. Très en colère. Au fond de lui, Draco savait que son cousin le croyait coupable de la mort de Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy. Il savait également que Wilhem resterait calme et ferait bonne figure face à Harry afin de ne pas l'effrayer, mais quand ils seraient tout deux seuls... C'était une toute autre histoire.

Personne n'effrayait Draco, personne ne l'avait fait pleuré. Personne ne l'avait déstabilisé. Personne... « Sauf _lui_, se dit intérieurement le blond, amer. » Wilhem savait le faire rire autant qu'il savait le faire pleurer. Draco n'avait jamais versé une seule larme face aux colères froides et effrayantes de son père mais son cousin y arrivait parfaitement. Wilhem était la seul personne que Draco ne voulait décevoir. Il ne l'expliquait pas. D'ailleurs, il ne s'était jamais donné la peine de réfléchir à la question : Pourquoi lui ?

Le problème, c'est que Harry avait réussi à l'énerver et à le déstabiliser, à le rendre plus doux, moins amer. Et il s'en voulait d'être aussi faible face à ses yeux émeraudes et ses cheveux incoiffables.

Draco se gara et réveilla gentiment le brun.

-Dormir, marmonna Harry d'une voix pâteuse.

-Tu...Vous dormirez cette nuit, comme tout le monde, répliqua sèchement le blond.

Draco crut entendre Harry l'insulter mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Il sortit et ordonna à Harry de le suivre. Ce dernier sortit du 4x4 et le suivit de sa démarche traînante et fatiguée.

-Où est-ce qu'on est ? Interrogea Harry, profitant de la bonne humeur apparente de son ravisseur.

-Chez mon cousin, répondit Draco sans le regarder.

Le brun étouffa un nouveau bâillement et vit un homme, un peu plus âgé que Draco, sortir de sa magnifique demeure. Il était grand et élancé et possédait les mêmes yeux aciers que le blond, néanmoins, il ne possédait pas, ni la blondeur, ni la froideur de Malefoy. Il avait des cheveux noirs, mi-long, attachés en catogan et affichait une expression à la fois douce et chaleureuse.

-C'est vraiment votre cousin ? Marmonna Harry, visiblement sceptique.

-Oui, pourquoi ? S'enquit le blond, sourcils froncés.

-Comme ça, grommela le brun.

Un sourire enchanteur illumina le visage dur de Draco et Harry le trouva particulièrement beau.

-Salut, mon pissenlit, s'exclama Wilhem en serrant le blond dans ses bras. Ce dernier explosa de rire.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, dit-il en tentant vainement de retrouver son sérieux.

-Je t'appelle comme je veux, Draco, répliqua t-il en regardant son cousin avec une affection non-dissimulée.

Harry, malgré le fait qu'il soit là contre son gré, se sentait comme un inconnu au sein d'une réunion de famille et il resta en retrait.

-Harry, je présume ? Demanda le bel homme en tendant une main vers le brun.

Le brun hésita, puis finit par céder et serra la main qu'on lui tendait.

-Vous présumez bien, dit-il platement.

-Tu as été gentil avec lui, au moins ? Demanda Wilhem en se retrournant vers Draco.

Draco regarda Harry. Non, il n'avait pas été un ange avec lui. Il avait même levé la main sur lui. Mais s'il disait ça à son cousin, ce dernier l'engueulerait deux fois plus, à coup sûr.

-Très, mentit le blond et Harry sentit une bouffée de haine le submerger.

-Bon, Harry, continua Wilhem, je ne vais pas vous séquestrer alors si vous voulez bien me faire le plaisir de dîner avec nous...

Le brun haussa les épaules et fusilla Draco du regard.

-Soit, dit-il finalement.

La soirée se déroula à merveille. Ils mangèrent des pommes de terres dégoulinantes de sauces avec des cuisses de poulets et eurent comme dessert un fantastique gâteau à la framboise. Draco évitait soigneusement les regards assassins du brun et se concentrait sur son cousin. Harry, toujours aussi fatiguée, demanda à aller se coucher, une idée d'évasion bien en tête. Wilhem lui attribua une chambre gigantesque où trônait en son centre un lit en baldaquin, et Harry s'endormit en quelques minutes.

Il savait qu'il resterait ici deux ou trois jours et avait prévu de s'en aller dès que ses jambes arriveraient de nouveau à le porter. Malheureusement, il fut réveillé par de violents éclats de voix en plein milieu de la nuit. . Harry essaya tout d'abord de les ignorer en se tournant et en se retournant dans son lit trop grand, mais, brûlant de curiosité, il finit par descendre afin de voir ce qu'il se passait. Et le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui le tétanisa. Dans le salon, un Wilhem visiblement très en colère, faisait face à un Draco en larmes. _En larmes._ Le brun se cacha à l'ombre d'une armoire proéminente et observa les deux hommes.

-… Je te jure devant dieu que je n'ai jamais, _jamais,_ tu m'entends, tué mes parents ! Hurla Draco.

-J'ai beaucoup de mal à te croire, Draco, s'écria froidement Wilhem.

Finalement, ces deux là se ressemblaient, quand ils étaient en colères, se dit intérieurement Harry.

-Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille, murmura le grand blond, les poings serrés.

-Comment ? Répéta Wilhem en criant inutilement. Tu me demandes _comment _? Et bien c'est très simple, mon cousin, ma chair, mon meilleur ami se fait arrêter du jour au lendemain pour meurtre et reste absolument sans réaction face aux jurés ! Que veux-tu que je penses de ça ?

-Sais-tu de ce que ça fait de savoir que l'on est condamné à trente-cinq ans de prison pour un acte abominable que l'on a pas commis, Wilhem ? Répliqua Draco, son visage ravagé par la tristesse et par les larmes.

-Je me fiche de tes excuses, hurla le grand homme en s'approchant dangereusement de Draco. Tu t'évades de prison et tu me demandes refuge et en plus de ça, tu kidnappes quelqu'un ! Comment veux-tu que je réagisse bordel !

-Wilhem, je t'en prie regarde moi, gémit Draco, je n'aurais jamais pu faire une chose pareille. Jamais...

Les larmes coulaient à présents sur les joues de Wilhem, qui fuyait le regard de son cousin.

-Comment as-tu osé ramené cet homme ? Murmura Wilhem. Comment as-tu pu..

-C'était une coïncidence, je ne l'ai reconnu qu'après, se defendit Draco.

-Tu nous mets tout les trois en danger de mort, s'écria Wilhem.

-Pardonne moi, je t'en prie, Wil, je...

Mais le cousin de Draco le gifla violemment et s'en alla en essuyant ses larmes d'un geste rageur, laissant un Draco ravagé et abasourdi et un Harry caché, tétanisé, dans la pénombre. Visiblement, cette histoire était nettement plus compliquée qu'elle n'y paraissait. Le brun souffla, prit son courage à deux mains, et s'avança courageusement vers Draco, sachant pertinemment que le blond lui en voudrait de le voir dans cet état là.

OooOoOoOoOoO

reviewsssss !


	11. Chapter 9

Coucou ! Réponses aux reviews pour commencer, comme d'hab !

Guest : Draco et Wilhem sont cousins, Axel est un homme qui a contribué à l'évasion de Draco eeeet voilà ! Et Harry en fait c'est compliqué !

Elwing : et ouais Draco reste humain tout de même x) et oui quand ils s'engueulent ils font peur .o.

Lily snape19 : haha ! Et oui, Draco connait la véritable famille de Harry, plus de détails dans ce chapitre !

Padoune2620: salut Pad'. Ouais Wilhem est quelqu'un de très changeant, pire que Draco. Il peut passer d'une extrême gentillesse à une colère froide. Cette histoire de danger de mort, oui, c'est à cause de Harry et d'une histoire de famille mais plus de détails dans ce chapitre ! Bisous

Meri-Chan91: salut Meri ! Haaan c'est pas bien de lire mes fics pendant tes cours :oooo non je rigole continue haha. Et oui, Draco n'est pas un bloc de glace tout de même T-T il reste humain ! Bonne lecture

Ankana87: oui, Wilhem n'a jamais giflé son cousin donc Draco a été surpris par la baffe ! Bonne lecture!

Arya1776: MDRRRR t'es sérieuse Arya là ? J'étais pliée de rire en lisant ta review :'))) t'étais à fond dedans là 8D Et ouais c'est dur pas de Lemon pour l'instant, i know. Mais normalement vers le chapitre 12, il y en aura un patiennnnce ! Haha ! Et vive les LEMON ! J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire, gros bisouuuus (Hé tu sais quoi et bah dans ce chapitre Draco et Ryry s'embrassent. SPOIIIIIL)

Chapitre 9

Draco s'assit lourdement sur le canapé pourpre du salon et essuya ses larmes d'un geste rageur. Il fulminait. Il était triste. Il se sentait mort à l'intérieur. Il s'en voulait d'avoir ramené Harry Potter ici. De ne pas l'avoir reconnu plus tôt. De ne pas avoir été plus gentil. Moins amer, moins sec. Mais n'était-il pas un Malefoy avant tout...?

Cela faisait partie de son éducation, non ? Combien de fois son père lui avait dit de rester de marbre, de rester distant, de ne faire confiance à personne ? Combien de fois l'avait-il giflé pour avoir répondu aux critiques des autres ? Combien de fois avait-il dit que son fils unique le décevait ? Un nombre incalculable de fois. Il avait fait de Draco un être amer et froid. Mais derrière ce masque soigneusement élaboré par son père, il était une autre personne.

Plus douce, plus calme. Mais cette froideur faisait partie de lui maintenant. Comme une maladie incurable. Son père l'avait modelé, transformé, brisé. Sans aucun remords.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment considéré Draco comme son fils, mais comme son héritier. Comme s'il était un objet de valeur qu'il fallait construire afin qu'il supporte tout l'argent et le pouvoir qu'allait lui procurer son père une fois mort.

Il était un robot, une machine. Puissante et dévastatrice. Une machine créé par son père, consolidé par sa mère.

Et non un être humain. Il devait penser comme un Malefoy. Marcher comme un Malefoy. Être comme un Malefoy. Il ne pouvait pas être qui il voulait, il avait toujours appris à suivre des règles. Il devrait avoir une femme. Un enfant. Et il devrait transformer cette enfant comme son père l'avait transformé.

Mais son père était mort. Sa mère aussi. Assassinés. Et Draco ne savait toujours pas qui était l'assassin de ses parents. Il avait pourri six ans en prison et kidnappé un homme qu'il devait éviter à tout prix. Il faisait tout de travers.

- Monsieur Malefoy ?

Draco releva la tête et vit Harry, debout devant lui, à la fois apeuré et déterminé.

- Avez vous peur de moi, Monsieur Potter ? Demanda t-il soudainement.

Le brun, qui s'attendait à une explosion de rage brute pour avoir vu le blond dans cet état, se détendît légèrement.

- Devrais-je ? Murmura t-il en sachant pertinemment que Malefoy le terrifiait.

Le blond soupira.

- Sans doute, répondit-il. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien, Monsieur Potter.

- Je ne sais pas qui vous a mis cette idée dans la tête, mais c'est un idiot, rétorqua sèchement Harry, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi il défendait le blond.

- Le monde entier est infesté de salaud, Monsieur Potter, et j'en fais parti. C'est comme ça. Je suis née salaud, je mourrais salaud.

- Wilhem n'a pas l'air de penser comme ça.

Draco se crispa et dût prendre sur lui même pour ne pas gifler Harry. Jamais personne ne lui avait tenu tête. Tout le monde s'était toujours plié à ses exigences et voilà que ce jeune journaliste lui faisait perdre ses moyens.

- Il n'est pas bon de s'appeler Malefoy ou Black, répondit-il finalement en se levant.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Lâcha soudainement le brun.

- Pardon ?

- Cette histoire de danger de mort.

- Vous passez du coq à l'âne sans arrêt Monsieur Potter, grommela le blond en souriant.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Insista Harry.

- Ni vous, ni moi ne devrions être face à face en ce moment. Et encore moins vous. Vous devriez être en train de pourrir au fond d'un trou. Mort.

- Charmant, répondit Harry avec froideur. Et pourrais-je savoir pourquoi ?

- Non.

- Comment ça non ? S'offusqua le brun. Vous me dites que je devrais être mort et je n'aurais pas le droit de savoir pourquoi ?

- Non, soupira Draco, las. C'est Wilhem qui décidera quand vous devrez le savoir.

- Savoir quoi ? Gémit Harry.

- Allez donc lui demander, répliqua froidement le grand blond.

- Avec qui ai-je le plus de chance de recevoir une gifle ? Lui ou vous ? Lança Harry avec insolence.

Draco blêmit et se rapprocha dangereusement du brun.

- Avez vous donc espionné toute notre conversation, monsieur Potter ?

Harry acquiesça et dit :

- Soit, je vais aller demander à Wilhem, dans ce cas. Il a au moins une chose que vous n'avez pas, monsieur Malefoy...

- Continuez je vous en prie, ricana le blond.

-... Un cœur.

Les poings serrés et le cœur battant, Harry regardait le visage angélique de son ravisseur blêmir un peu plus. Et il devait se faire violence pour ne pas s'excuser de la méchanceté de ces propos.

La tension était palpable et le silence, tendu. Draco regardait le brun avec haine et tristesse.

- Vous pensez être le seul à pouvoir faire souffrir les autres ? Marmonna Harry d'une voix tremblante. Vous, vous vous servez de vos mains pour faire souffrir les autres. Et de votre froideur pour les terrifier. Moi, je me sers tout simplement de ma langue.

Le blond soupira.

- Vous m'exaspérez, Harry.

- Vous aussi, Draco.

- Sauf que vous, vous êtes la proie d'une demi-douzaine de tueurs menés par votre tarée de mère.

- P... Pardon.. ? Balbutia Harry, choqué.

- Harry ? Que faites vous ici ?

Le brun se retourna et vit Wilhem, les yeux rougis, décoiffé et très, très en colère.

- Je.. J'ai... Entendu votre... Heum.. Dispute et je..

-... Je lui disais qu'il était la proie d'une demi-douzaine de tueurs, acheva Draco avec froideur. - Pourquoi lui as-tu dit ? Railla Wilhem. Ça pouvait attendre demain. Bon, Harry...

- Vous croyez vraiment que je vais retourner tranquillement dormir après avoir entendu votre conversation ? Demanda le brun en les dévisageant chacun leur tour.

- Ce serait parfait, admit froidement Draco.

- Nous en parlerons demain, Harry, proposa Wilhem avec douceur et fermeté.

- Sûrement pas ! S'écria Harry. Vous êtes complètement dingue ou quoi ?

- Allez dormir, ordonna t-il.

- Non, dit le brun en croisant les bras, bien décidé à ne pas bouger. Qui veux me tuer ? Pourquoi je vous mets en danger de mort ?

- Des questions, encore des questions, grommela Draco. Allez dormir, bon sang !

- Non, répéta le brun.

- N'abusez pas de ma patience, Harry, prévint Wilhem en se rapprochant dangereusement du brun.

- N'abusez pas de la mienne, répondit ce dernier en reculant.

- Sauf que moi, j'ai les réponses à vos questions, rétorqua sèchement Wilhem. J'ai dit, nous en parlerons demain.

Le brun soupira, fusilla les deux hommes du regard et alors qu'il atteignait l'escalier menant aux chambres, il se retourna.

- Finalement, quel différence de s'appeler Black ou Malefoy ? Vous êtes tous les mêmes. Des petits idiots - pour être poli - prétentieux. Et j'en passe et des meilleurs. Bonne nuit.

Et sur ces mots d'une gentillesse émouvante, il grimpa les escaliers, s'engouffra dans sa chambre et claqua la porte.

- Je vais m'occuper de ce petit insolent s'il continue, grommela Draco, qui souhaitait plus s'excuser auprès du brun que de le terrifier davantage.

- Exceptionnellement, tu as tout mon soutiens, répondit Wilhem en s'en allant à son tour.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry se coula sous ses couvertures, en proie à une extrême frustration face à ses révélations.

Il entendit sa porte de chambre grincer et il se recroquevilla un peu plus.

Draco ferma la porte d'un geste sec et s'approcha du lit du jeune journaliste.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, encore ? Demanda Harry d'un ton agressif.

- M'excuser.

- Un Malefoy s'excuse ? Ricana Harry.

- Je reste un être humain, Harry, rétorqua sèchement Draco en s'asseyant sur le lit du brun.

Effrayé par tant de proximité, Harry se recroquevilla davantage.

- Je suis désolé, Harry, dit le blond. Tout ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Vous arriver.

- Il est trop tard ? Demanda le brun.

- Je le crains.

- Je dois téléphoner, gémit-il.

- Vous passez encore du coq à l'âne, remarqua Draco, amusé.

- S'il vous plaît.. Supplia Harry en se retournant pour faire face au blond.

- Vous ne pouvez pas.. Murmura ce dernier en tendant la main vers Harry - qui recula.

- Je ne vais pas vous frapper, vous savez...

- Que voulez vous alors ? Demanda le brun, tremblant.

- Toucher votre peau. Regarder vos yeux. Vous avez les yeux de votre père. C'était un bel homme.

- Vous l'avez connu ? S'étonna Harry.

- Effectivement. Mais vous aurez plus de détails demain, promit le blond.

- Il y a intérêt, maugréa Harry.

Draco caressa le joue du brun. Il avait cette peau douce et agréable à toucher. Une peau parfaite. Légèrement halée.

Harry sentit ses joues s'embraser mais ne bougea pas.

- Vous êtes aussi beau que votre père, murmura le blond.

Le cœur d'Harry battait beaucoup trop vite. Une vague de chaleur le submergea et il ne pût s'empêcher de caresser la main posée sur sa joue. Cette main pâle qui pouvait s'avérer à la fois d'une extrême délicatesse et d'une brutalité sans nom.

- Vous n'êtes pas mauvais.. Murmura Harry.

- N'ayez pas de conclusion trop hâtive, répliqua le blond.

- Je peux vous le prouver, assura le brun.

- Allez y, j'ai hâte de voir ça.

Harry enroula ses bras autour du cou du blond et posa un baiser très chaste sur les lèvres de ce dernier.

- Vous appelez ça un baiser ? Murmura Draco.

Il plaqua Harry contre le matelas et l'embrassa langoureusement.

- Voilà, je vous l'ai prouvé, haleta le brun une fois le baiser terminé. Si vous aviez été mauvais, vous ne m'auriez pas embrassé.

- C'est la chose la plus débile que j'ai entendu, dit le blond en explosant de rire.

- Moi aussi, répondit Harry en posant ses lèvres sur celles de Draco.

Puis, réalisant ce qu'il était en train de faire, il recula subitement.

- Harry ?

Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? "Pour trouver une conclusion satisfaisante, je ne dois pas me mentir à moi même, se dit intérieurement le brun."C'était un très vieux conseil que lui avait donné sa mère adoptive, Lily Potter, après qu'il se soit disputé avec Ron. Il devait avouer que le blond le terrifiait autant qu'il l'attirait. Mais comment avait-il songé un instant à l'embrasser ? À embrasser un meurtrier ? "Il nie tout en bloc, se remémora le brun. Est-il vraiment innocent ?" Tandis qu'il se torturait intérieurement, Draco l'observait, une leur d'incompréhension brillant dans ses yeux gris.

- Harry ? Répéta t-il en s'approchant du brun.

Le jeune journaliste sursauta violemment et cria "NON".

- Non ?

- Je ne dois pas vous embrasser ! S'écria le jeune journaliste.

- Vous ne devez pas ou vous ne le voulez pas ? Interrogea froidement Draco.

- Les... Les deux.. Balbutia Harry. J'ai.. J'ai une petite amie.. Et vous.. Vous êtes.. Et.. Un..

- Un homme, effectivement, acheva Draco. Je vous écœure ? Une relation entre deux hommes vous écœure ?

- Non ! S'enquit Harry, non.. Mais j'ai Ginny.. C'est... Enfin.. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.. Vous étiez triste et je...

Le brun n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Draco avait déjà claqué la porte.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le blond était dépassé par la situation. Un instant, Harry le détestait et lui lançait des regards emplis de mépris et l'instant d'après, il l'embrassait.

Draco étouffa un cri de rage. Le brun l'embrassait, puis s'éloignait, lui avouait qu'il avait une copine et qu'il l'avait embrassé car il avait pitié de lui.

Il devait absolument parler à son cousin. À ses risques et périls.

Il courut jusqu'à la chambre de Wilhem et rentra en trombe dans celle-ci.

- Tu ne crois pas qu'on a assez parlé pour ce soir ? Lâcha sèchement son cousin quand il vit Draco apparaître, furibond, dans sa chambre.

- Il faut qu'on éloigne Harry d'ici ! S'exclama le grand blond.

- Il est trop tard et tu le sais, répondit Wilhem. Elle sait.

- Impossible. C'est mon sosie qui est passé à la télévision, non ?

- Tu ne comprends pas, soupira son cousin. Voldemort travaille pour elle...

- Ne me parle pas de lui ! Hurla Draco en attrapant Wilhem par le col. Jamais, tu m'entends ? Jamais !

- Draco... Murmura t-il. Je sais ce qu'il ta fait. Et je sais comment sont les Malefoy. Fiers.

- Il m'a humilié ! S'écria le blond en plaquant son cousin contre le mur. Il m'a passé à tabac avec ses petits toutous.. Devant eux ! Et ils n'ont rien fait !

- Ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Ça aussi, tu le sais.

(NDA : vous saurez plus tard qui sont "ils".)

- Voldemort est un homme cruel. Pendant toutes ces années j'ai été rongé par les remords, Wilhem... Je n'ai pas pu la sauver... Il l'a tué...

- Camille était une fille formidable, murmura Wilhem. Je le sais, Draco. J'ai essayé de la sauver, moi aussi.

- Aide moi à sauver Harry, alors. Si il le retrouve, il le tuera.

- Et nous avec ! Rétorqua froidement Wilhem en se dégageant violemment de l'étreinte de son cousin.

- Je me fou de ce qu'il peut me faire tant que Harry est sauf.

- Ne me dit pas que tu t'es attaché à lui ? S'exclama Wilhem.

- Je n'ai jamais dit une chose pareille, ne déforme pas mes propos, répliqua froidement le blond.

- Dit moi la vérité et je t'aide à sauver Harry.

- Mais c'est du chantage ! Rugit Draco. Si Voldemort sait, tu es autant en danger que mort que Harry est moi !

- C'est vrai, admit Wilhem. Mais moi, je peux t'aider. Je suis l'un des plus gros escrocs du siècle, sans vouloir me vanter, et donc je prends mes précautions, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Oh oui, bien sur que je vois ce que tu veux dire, ricana Draco. Que tu as au moins quatre cents armes planqués dans ton manoir ?

Wilhem sourit.

- N'exagérons rien, mon cher cousin, mais effectivement, j'ai des armes. Beaucoup d'armes. Et lors d'un conflit comme celui-ci, des armes peuvent êtres très utiles.

- Je sais, ronchonna Draco en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

- J'attends.

- Très bien, soupira le blond, oui, je me suis attaché à Harry. Monsieur est satisfait ?

- Très.

- Génial, répondit Draco avec ironie, maintenant, dit moi dans combien de temps Voldemort et ses sbires peuvent débarquer ici.

- Deux ou trois jours, supposa Wilhem. Je ne suis pas devin, Draco. Mais nous pourrions partir vendredi à l'aube.

- Encore deux nuits ici, donc, grommela Draco.

- Quel scientifique tu fais !

- Arrête de te foutre de moi.

Quelques minutes silencieuse s'écoulèrent avant que Draco ne demande :

- Et où irions nous ?

- Tu as une idée, je le sais, rigola Wilhem.

Draco fit une moue absolument irrésistible.

- J'avais pensé à aller chez Severus, avoua le blond.

- Moui. C'est une bonne idée, avoua Wilhem. Et puis, on a rien de mieux de toute façon.

- Ne me remercie pas, je sais que je suis un génie, s'exclama Draco en souriant largement.

- Va dormir, tes chevilles vont gonfler.

- Mes chevilles elles aussi sont parfaites !

- Draco ! Pouffa Wilhem.

Le blond se dirigea vers la porte de son allure princière.

- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, Draco.

- Je ne t'en veux pas. Bonne nuit, Wil.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Et voilàààààà ! Ce super long chapitre est finit je veux un Max de reviews *-* à bientôt !

Ps : le chapitre 10 va être très chargé et rempli d'action ! (course poursuite, blessure etc...) Le chapitre 11 sera dédié à ce que Voldy à fait à Draco est devant qui et vous saurez qui est Camille.

Et l'amour entre Draco et Harry est en train de naître...*o*

Reviews ! Je veux un Maxxxx de reviews ! Et vous qui avez lu et qui postez pas de review je vous MAUDIIIIIT !


End file.
